


Immovable Heaven and Raisable Hell

by UnderworldsStories



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, James Potter - Freeform, James Potter and Lily Potter live, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Lily Potter - Freeform, Morally Ambiguous Dumbledore, Not Canon Compliant, WBWL, dumbledore - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderworldsStories/pseuds/UnderworldsStories
Summary: When Lily prematurely gives birth to twins things take a turn. Voldemort learns of a prophecy meant to kill him, and Severus makes a pledge. James, however, is yet to be revealed.How will Hogwarts react to an abandoned Potter twin? How will society react? And how will the family themselves react to the long forgotten abandoned twin of the boy who lived?[p.s. I don’t know the ship yet, so for now we gotta deal with no ship. At least until I’ve figured out that part of the story.]
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	1. Twins!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Sorry for not updating the other fanfic, school’s been hectic. Anywho, I was reading some wbwl and I thought ‘why don’t I write my own!’ And so I did. Hope you enjoy this first chapter! Also this Chapters a little short compared to the others, mostly because I felt that they were too clustered, hopefully these will turn out better! Feel free to point out typos, I found a bit while I was reading through.

**_July 31, 1980 | 23:45 (11:45 PM)_ **

The medi-witches and medi-wizards ran around the room. Some were chanting spells to make the pain more bearable for Lily, some were monitoring the health of the babies and Lily, and others were preparing to aide her in birthing her children.

Her screams rung through the halls for short periods of time, in the absence of her screams one would hear the pitter-patter of the rain outside. Quite the gloomy weather for a day of newborn life. The patients nearby winced at the sound of her screams, however, her husband was oblivious to it all.

At the moment the father, and husband seeing as they’re one and the same, was off celebrating with Sirius, Remus, and even their childhood enemy Severus Snape. For his wife was pregnant with twins, seven months if the medi-wizard who examined her had as much bite as his bark.

Although the wolf had snuck off with his little star, muttering about how the smell of alcohol was off-putting. James and Severus both noticed, however, how the werewolf seemed to have the incapability of keeping his hands off the star. So James, with all the composure one would expect of a pureblood, wolf-whistled. Severus watched how the werewolf’s face flushed in embarrassment.

Which left James awkwardly sitting with his drink in his hands remembering how their Hogwarts days had gone. Snape seemed to have sensed the shift of moods, and tried to start up conversation. His attempts, however, were as futile as James' attempts on tackling Dumbledore (the old man was quicker on his feet than he let on).

It was during their second round of drinks when they received the patronus that beckoned reality to crash upon the two, in the shape of a grim no less.

After finding Sirius in the restroom (with Remus 'teaching' him drilling techniques), the four rushed out of the pub and apparated without a second thought to St. Mungo's.

_**July 31, 1980 | 23:59 (11:59 PM)**_

The first of the twins was born. James and Lily Potter stared at their firstborn with all the love in the world. They named him Harry James Potter. And soon on August 1st 00:12 (12:12 AM) the Potter's second twin was born, his name was Alexxis Andrew Potter. The Potters could not have been happier, their smiles brightened the room up instantaneously.

The joy, however, did not remain. For the sky turned a menacing shade of grey and the windows clattered open. The wind rushed through the open windows and sent stacks of parchment flying around the room. The twin boys shivered in the cold, and a strange man walked into the room from the hallway.

"Dumbledore! What in the bloody hell is going on?" James shouted over the harsh winds. With a flick of Dumbledore's wand the windows snapped shut and the parchment reorganized themselves.

"James, my boy. Voldemort seems to have known about the birth of your sons. His Deatheaters are fast approaching; do not fret, however. We have Aurors and the members of the order patrolling the hospital's hallways, each ready to throw their lives away to keep you both safe." The aged man ruffled through his robes before pulling out a muggle chessboard. "Once Lily feels up to it, take this portkey and it'll transport you four to a small cottage in Godric's Hollow. There you'll be safe until this war dies down."

"Would that be before or after our friends are killed, Albus? And why would he be after our sons on the day they were born? They can’t even feed themselves yet!”

"To your first inquiry, I have not a clue. But I can say this. Your children need you. Do you wish for your children to grow up without their father? Do you wish for them to wonder why you chose your friends over your children? I only wish for what is best for everyone, and keeping our future generations safe is of the utmost importance. As for your second, one of your children or the newborn Longbottom has been prophesied to bring about the dark lord’s downfall."

"If you don't mind me asking, headmaster, what exactly sets the cottage apart from Potter Manor?"

"The Fidelious Charm of course. Potter Manor has much too many wards set to safely cast the charm."

"If that's the case then I'm sure that one of the other Potter residences could host us. The summer home after all has the Fidelious Charm among other enchantments and protective wards made for masking."

"Yes, but do they have order members that live in the area? And is it nearby, where your children could grow with positive influences?"

"I suppose they don't... Alright, if you truly think it is for the best than surely it must be. You haven't driven us wrong in the past, after all."

And with that the Potters sent Sirius Black and Remus Lupin off to Potter Manor in order to retrieve the couple's belongings. Severus Snape also left to inform Voldemort of these changes, as well as to purchase a gift from himself for the twins.

"And what's all this about a prophecy? And how does he know of it?"

"Sybill Trelawney made a prophecy earlier this year. She stated 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...' I fear that one of your children fits that description, either that or the Longbottom's heir."

{break}

With a crack, which sounded close to a car backfiring, a cloaked man with a hooked nose swept his way through Diagon Alley. Corpses lay around the pavement as well as the surrounding area. Above in the skies or on rooftops stood Deatheaters with maniacal grins as they viewed their handiwork.

The man, Severus, fell to his knees. "My lord, the Potters are being moved to a cottage protected by the Fidelious Charm. I've not a clue as to who the secret keeper is, but I beg of you. Spare Lily Potter and James Potter, as much as I despise him Lily is madly in love with the man. If you do this I will continue to serve you." The man muttered the words preparing to give up anything for the safety of the two magicals. The air in front of him shifted and twisted, soon a handsome wizard materialized in front of him. He had chocolate brown hair and pale skin. His eyes, although normally dark brown, flashed a crimson red.

"Why don't I just kill you now?" He smirked as the man in front of him shook in fear.

"I can prove myself useful, my lord. I already have."

"The unbreakable vow then." Voldemort dared.

"Of course my lord."

The men stood and grabbed hold of one another's right hand. Bellatrix appeared by their clasped hands and placed her wand on them.

"Do you, Severus Snape, accept to live your life in servitude to me?"

"I do my lord." Two flames intertwined around their hands at this. "Do you, my lord Tom Marvolo Riddle, accept to spare Lily and James Potter?"

"I do." And with that a flame surrounded their hands again. The flames marked their clasped hands and the vow was set, and with that the two men unclasped their arms. "Now, I want you to figure out the possible people who could be the Potter's secret keeper."

"Of course my lord." Severus turned and walked off approaching some of the nearby stores.

"And what exactly are you doing now Severus?"

"I am shopping for gifts, my lord. How do you expect me to theorize who their secret keeper is if they don't trust me?" Snape retorted to the man.

"I suppose you are correct Severus. Very well, for the eldest retrieve a dark arts book. Tell the Potters and Dumbles that it is the best way for the two to protect themselves from me. As for the youngest, perhaps some sort of amulet or other that has enchantments of protection."

"And how do you expect to kill them if they have an amulet for protection?"

"You don't expect babies to wear amulets, do you Severus?"

"Of course not, my lord."

Severus stepped into the store and returned with a basket of babies gifts and started on his way to Knockturn Alley.

"Severus, what are the baskets for?"

"I don't expect the Potters, let alone Dumbledore, to allow only a dark arts book and an amulet as proper presents for babies." And with that the man named Severus entered Knockturn Alley, which was surprisingly crowded with people, and started on his hunt for the gifts his lord requested.

Voldemort scoffed at the idea of a child, a baby at that, defeating him. After all, he was the perhaps the strongest wizard in the world, wasn't he? Dumbledore being the only one who could stand on a par with him.

{break}

The Potter family spent the next year and a half bonding with the twins. They worried for the twins' future and wished that they could take the place of their children. But they knew, deep down, that their children were meant to be extraordinary. And so they graciously accepted Severus' gifts, James even gained a new level of closeness to the man, and quickly started planning out the training that their child would no doubt need.

James decided that whichever child was destined to bring about the downfall of Voldemort was to be his heir. The Goblins, however, would not allow him to put it in his will. Although even if they had, it would’ve proved futile seeing as Voldemort was not about to risk his life in order to achieve his goals. He was a Slytherin not a Gryffindor after all.

Lily, on the other hand, made plans on how their lessons should go. She at first decided that the two would be taught equally, but soon decided that the twin who turned out not to be the boy-who-lived would not be able to keep up with his brother. Begrudgingly she adjusted the lesson plans to accommodate only one of the two twins. The other would just have to wait for Hogwarts or study on his own time.

She decided that the boy-who-lived would not be learning dark magic, the other would be taught the basics. So that he was prepared to defend himself and his brother if need be. With that she left to Gringotts and retrieved all of the dark magic books she could find in the Potter Vaults.

When she was leaving the bank, she overheard James trying to convince the Goblin to allow him to transfer heirship, and at some point lordship, to the boy-who-lived. Angry with her husband she grabbed him by the ear and dragged him away from the goblins.

The magical creatures smirked at the sight and relished the feeling they got when the Potters apparated away with a very manly shriek.

{Break}

The two thought the cottage cozy, although all they wanted was to be left alone so they could just relax surrounded by friends and family.

It was widely believed that their family had all but died out. That was not the case. Most, if not all, of James’ family had left Wizarding Britain when the war started. They had their familial ties in countries closer to India (India itself included). James and Lily being the only two that remained. They loved their children, and couldn’t stand forcing them to move around too much.


	2. Samhain Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldy pays the Potters a visit, and a brief overview of the next five years.

**_October 31, 1981 | 20:43 (8:43 PM)_ **

The Potter family had just returned to the cottage from their trick-or-treating, in the muggle world of course, and the twins were dozing off within their cribs. It had been over a year since Voldemort's attack on St. Mungo's, which up until that point had remained neutral in the war, and James was getting restless sitting around in the cottage.

James wanted this blasted war to end so he and Lily could continue their education or so they can perhaps take up a job, that was of course significant.

He started pacing in the living room, not having anything else to do you see. Lily soon joined him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

"Lily, love, you should get your rest. It's been a long day, with the twins and moldyshorts." He turned around and stared at his beautiful flower. Her lovely green eyes, which reminded James of the woods by his childhood home, shone bright with unshed tears.

"He's coming soon isn't he?" Was all she asked.

"I- I suppose he is dear."

"And one of our twins could die? We could die tonight, can't we?"

"Yes, one of them could die, if not both, and so could we. But I wasn't a part of the marauders for nothing."

With that said the two nodded and went around the house, insuring that the entire house was pranked and prepped for the oh-so-feared Dank (sorry, meant Dark) Lord. James was just finishing up the final trap when the door blasted open.

"Don't you know how to knock?" James shouted from the living room. "Come and catch me if you can!" James ran past Voldemort and out to the area besides the cottage. Voldemort, having nothing else to do, soon followed after him.

The dark lord started flinging petrifying curses and stunning spells. After the fourth stunning spell he summoned chains and flung them at James; however, the Potters had predicted that he might try something similar and the chains rebounded off of Lily's charm and struck Voldemort.

The next two hours or so were spent like this: Voldemort trying to capture James, but having his spells get rebounded back at him. There were other pranks, such as one that transfigured his wand into a Dildo. And another that transfigured his 'pureblood' robes into something Neville's grandmother might wear.

Finally, Voldy managed to hit James with an incarcerous and forced him to tell him where the Potter twins were. Surprisingly, they were with Lily in the nursery upstairs.

Once Voldemort reached the top stair the final prank activated and a bucket of pink glitter was overturned and dumped its contents onto the man. What Lily faced was one Petty Pink Tom Riddle.

"I see you received our surprise. Did you enjoy them?" Lily remarked casting the enchantments on the cribs that would keep the babies safe from debris and rubble.

"Move and I'll spare one of your twins." The man ordered. Lily, however, only kept her hands behind her and stared at Tom with malice. The twins behind him sensed the tense atmosphere and awoke. Their eyes looking from Tom to Lily. Alexxis burst into a fit of giggles at the sight of a Petty Pink man; yet, Harry only seemed to notice the wand pointed at his mother. "Petrificus Totalus" Tom stated as Lily sliced her palm to complete her ritual. Tom raised his wand at the twins, as Lily fell face forward with her body snapped together as if frozen.

"Now, one of you will bring about my end. Is it you, Potter-spawn #1, or you, Potter-spawn #2?" He growled out, his wand still pointing at the children. Alexxis, Potter-spawn #2 as Voldy called him, bawled his eyes out at the man's tone. Harry, Potter-spawn #1, only glared at Tom with emerald eyes. "Must be you, you're too much like your mother to be a pushover."

And with that an AK was sent to the eldest Potter twin. Tom soon found out just how brilliant Lily truly is, for her ritual absorbed the power of the killing curse as it hit Harry and used it to destroy Voldemort's physical body.

The wraith that was left swayed in shock of what had transpired and tried to attack Harry; however, the ritual wasn't yet finished.

In a burst of magic that brought down the roof, the wraith collided with Harry and a scar formed on the child. The wraith forever trapped in a new Horcrux. The roof started collapsing and the twins were surrounded by it, the enchantments of the cribs didn't allow the rubble to collapse on top of the two but it didn't prevent the little twins from being scratched, or cut, by the rebounding pieces of wood.

{break}

Severus rushed into the cottage and fell to his knees by James.

"Where is he?" Snape demanded after destroying the chains.

"He left to the nursery upstairs. Soon after there was a blast of magic and something crashed. Go, I'll send a Patronus to Sirius and Remus."

The two men split up and were eventually joined by Remus and Sirius. Severus was carrying both of the twins in his arms, since Lily and James had exhausted their magical power in the ritual and pranks. The aurors showed up not long after, and they searched the house with the help of Sirius and Remus. The Longbottoms walked up to Remus, Bellatrix and her group of deatheaters being captured on sight by the team of aurors that were in charge of watching over the Longbottoms.

Peter Pettigrew even showed up, although he ended up being being bound and tied by Remus. Sirius was busy being held back by a couple of aurors, and Lily and James were shouting at the traitor. Dumbledore materialized with a crack and went directly to the twins, who were covered in grime and cuts from the debris.

"It appears that the chosen one is young Alexxis, notice that X shaped cut on his cheek there. That must be Voldemort's mark." The elder told Severus.

"I beg to differ, Albus. You haven't even glanced at Harry. Did you even notice his wound? Notice how it's similar to the wand movement for the killing curse? Harry must be the chosen one!" Snape argued with the Headmaster, Sirius and Remus were nodding their heads. After all who could argue that logic?

"Well, then explain why Harry has more magic currently than Alexxis. Fighting with Voldemort's spirit and magic surely had depleted it hasn't it? Unless you're telling me that Harry has more magical potential than his own twin?" The three men hung their heads in acceptance, of course Dumbledore had found some way to argue against sound logic. "Whoever it may be doesn't matter. Now, Lily, James- Alexxis needs to be prepared properly, and with his parents around he should be able to handle the pressure."

"And what of Harry?"

"Lily, we should send him off somewhere." At Lily's intense glare, he rushed to explain himself. "I only meant that with preparing Alexxis and dealing with the press our attention would be too far stretched. Not to mention he might feel neglected if we keep him around and not interact with him. Besides, with Alexxis as the chosen one then there might be second hand danger for Harry. You don't want that do you?"

"James Fleamont Potter! He is your son, for Merlin's sake! It doesn't matter if Alexxis is the bloody Incarnation of some great God! We'll love them both the same! And think! Alexxis will be handling a lot of stress with this whole chosen one business, he'll need his sibling there for support!"

"I'm afraid Lily has a point, James. Having his sibling around can greatly impact his morale, not to mention the rumors of twins being stronger when together." Albus added with a sad twinkle in his eye.

"Exactly! Besides, where would we even send Harry? Snape is too busy with being a potions master. And the ministry won't allow Werewolves to have children. So who would take our Harry in?"

"Your relatives might be-?"

"James Fleamont Potter! I will not be leaving my magical child with magic-hating muggles even if they are my family. If we are to leave him with muggles they must be able to cherish him and his magic!"

"Alright, fine! Five years. We'll keep Harry for five years- no more and no less. If he proves helpful then we'll keep him around longer, but if he proves destructive then off he goes to the nearest orphanage or, hell, some strangers house."

"Why are you being so stubborn about this? He is your son and your heir! Why are you trying to send him away?"

"An heir is supposed to be special, Lily. If Harry had been the chosen one then all would have been fine. But he's not. He isn't unique, he's just some regular baby. I'm sorry, I- I love him too, but we can't keep him. Our time is going to be consumed and he's going to feel neglected either way. Might as well make it so he knows he's being neglected on purpose." James argued, a lone tear trailing down his cheek at the thought of abandoning his firstborn son.

"I- alright. Fine. Five years, and then we make a final decision." Lily pulled her son into her arms and silently sobbed. James pulled Lily and Alexxis into his arms and joined their silent cries.

Harry, oh poor Harry, had been awake during the whole argument. Although he won't be remembering this night very well, the scars that come with it will never heal. And for the next five years he's plagued with nightmares of James shouting at him for being useless and Lily only silently crying. For now, however, we continue chronologically.

{break}

Ever since that night Alexxis Potter and Harry Potter had gotten along perfectly. That is whenever they actually spent time together.

Alexxis spent the next two years being cooed at by Lily and James Potter. Harry had spent the two years either with the house elves, who were ecstatic at the very prospect of playing with their masters child, or in the library watching the enchanted books flutter by.

_** July 31, 1982 | 12:41 (12:41 PM) ** _

On the twins' second birthday Remus and Sirius, as well as some of James' and Lily's other friends, came over to Potter Manor bearing gifts for the twins. Alexxis had received a toy broomstick from Sirius, a toy wand from Remus, an enchanted muggle game set from the Weasleys, and a signed poster from every professional Quidditch team from the Longbottoms.

Harry only received books and trinkets, such as a broken time-turner. The books covered a variety of topics. From Remus he received a book detailing the different types of wandless magic in the world, such as elementalist magic and of course runic magic (similar to ancient runes, only they're written by focusing magic into the finger and then the finger tracing the runes into the air). From Sirius he received a detailed book of magical creatures and animagi, the former being written by Newt Scamander and the latter had an anonymous author. The Weasley's gifted Harry a broken time-turner, whilst the Longbottoms gifted him a cracked remembrall.

During the small gathering Harry spent his time being read to by Sirius and Remus. Alexxis was busy being fawned over by the entire wizarding world to notice his sibling's absence.

_** July 31, 1983 | 8:00 (8:00 AM) ** _

Their third birthday soon arrived and the Potters had planned a party (although admittedly it’s more of a gala) dedicated to celebrating their chosen one’s birth.

And where might Harry be during this party? In the abandoned part of the manor of course, his room being the only room in that wing. Of course, Sirius and Remus visited Harry during the party. They even brought him toys and games for him to play with. Although, they couldn’t stay long, their presence being needed in the party after all.

Alexxis had received plenty of gifts (he never received any book or trinkets) and he even had a monster of a cake. The banners were only written to Alexxis, Harry not being mentioned in the party whatsoever. The Malfoys had even been invited to celebrate the chosen one and they attended. Alexxis was gifted a book on etiquette; however, Draco Malfoy was sent off to find the elder Potter twin and deliver the present.

Harry received four books on the dark arts and a book on ancient rituals that were (are, depending on the country) performed around the world. Harry thanked Draco and the two took to playing in Harry’s room.

When the Malfoys decided to leave they found a sleeping Draco curled up with a sleeping Harry. They were, however, disgusted by the Potter heir’s living arrangements.

Narcissa quickly took to cleaning the hallway and the room itself. Lucius was busy banishing the furniture and replacing it with the excess furniture from their own manor. They kept the walls black and gave the accents of the room a greyish-blue colour. The windows were opened and polished. Light streamed into the room, and it finally looked like a room for an actual living being.

The Malfoys awoke the two boys and they bid their goodbyes to Harry, who in turn tightly gripped Draco’s hand not wanting to let go of his new friend.

The Malfoys did not return for Harry’s fourth and fifth birthday. Sirius and Remus did, only, they didn’t visit Harry. Harry heard them shouting and screaming, happiness was all he heard from them. And Harry felt something growing within him, was it perhaps anger? Resentment? Loneliness? Jealousy? Harry had not a clue, but he knew that he felt sadness. He was sad that his family left him, sad that his new friend discarded him just like his father had on that Samhain.

But Harry couldn’t let it consume him, so he distracted himself. With books or with toys. He wasn’t any smarter than any other kid his age, but he certainly poured more time and energy into his academics. He memorized every type of magic a wizard could practice, and he learned how to use those magics. He found he was quite skilled at runic magic, however, he could never properly remember the runes. He kept on mixing them up. He tried summoning a titan of earth, only to let loose a plethora of ghouls. And so Harry committed every rune to memory.

On Harry’s sixth birthday Sirius gifted him heirship to the black line, James was totally pissed about it and Lily just smiled sadly. The day after James took Harry on a walk. And Harry never returned to the manor after that, nor did he ever return to wizarding society (at least not for a couple of years). He was left in an illegal muggle orphanage, abandoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a longer chapter. I’m kind of leaning on Drarry. But who knows. I’ll be editing the first chapter so that it could be of similar length to this chapter. Estimated post time for the third chapter could be anywhere between sometime this week to sometime this month or next month. We’ll see.


	3. The Secret Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore finds out where the Potters left Harry. He then visits and get hit by nostalgia. Pretty similar to the memory of Tom Riddle in Wool’s orphanage. With some key changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy it! Please feel free to point out any typos. I’ll try and get another chapter up soon. So clearly it’s not after before the new year, I’ve procrastinated a lot and I apologize for the wait. Next chapter is taking a bit longer to write due to procrastination so no promises.

The orphanage was crowded, and Harry didn’t like it one bit. It meant that there was no room, and never enough food.

His books and trinkets were hidden away in his bag- he didn’t trust mundanes around his possessions.

**_{break}_ **

About a month had passed since James Potter left Harry in the orphanage, and Harry was livid about it all. Hated the mundane children as well. Bunch of bullies who never cared for anyone or anything. Oh, how Harry wished he could curse the children like the witches in those mundane fairytales.

For the past month or so Harry had received several broken bones by ‘falling down the stairs’, as the children put it. They healed, the bones that is, within a week or so of having been broken.

The mundane children were mentally slow, at least to Harry. They hadn’t yet achieved the ability to even repeat the alphabet, despite having been sung to them since birth. Their ages ranged from four years old to twelve years old. There weren’t any infants in the orphanage- cost too much money according to Mr. Cole, the matron of the orphanage. Although, the man spent an awful lot of it on powdery off-white stuff that smelled like flowers that had taken a bath in a vat full of chemicals. Harry hated the substance, whenever he even saw it he’d feel nauseous and his stomach would start twisting around itself.

**_{break}_ **

There were many families that visited the orphanage. Big families, small families, sad families, happy families, mourning families, all kinds of families yet none of them even dared to glance at Harry. In fact, they avoided him as if he had the Black Death. He didn’t mind- it gave him time to read and study.

As much as he would study and read his accidental magic, however, was not deterred. It showed up as all kinds of incidents. The fluorescent lights would flicker on and off, his books would float around, and the bullies who beat him would often find themselves in worse off situations.

Billy, the arm breaker, would often find himself with an excess appendage the next day. Then there was Jessica, who would steal the belongings of others, and she found skin in the area where her eyes should’ve been. And her eyes? Well, they were on her bed under the pillow, waiting for the eye fairy.

There were others of course such as a boy whose hair caught on fire when he tried hitting a bird with rocks. There was also a girl once- she was struck by lightning after she tricked a little boy into running in front of a vehicle.

Harry didn’t bother stopping the incidents from occurring. He felt that the mundane children deserved to suffer for all the suffering that they had inflicted upon others. So, he let his magic be. Whenever he was angry his magic was like lightning, when he was sad his magic was vengeful. He wasn’t happy, not in the orphanage. Not since his father, the person who was supposed to unconditionally love him, had abandoned him as if he were trash.

Just because he wasn’t happy didn’t mean he couldn’t feel positive emotions. Sometimes he would feel things, things that were so close to happiness yet they were always far from it. He felt excitement, excitement whenever a day passed and he had survived it. He felt hope, hope for his eleventh birthday- a birthday unlike all others. He felt love too, although he didn’t know what he felt it for but he felt it. Just like he felt all the other emotions.

These positive emotions- his magic would act differently when it came to these. It would spark with unidentified energy that would brighten a room whenever he felt excited. It would make objects float or cause the lights to lightly flicker whenever he felt hopeful. His magic would coax the plants and animals around the orphanage out of hiding and make it all look so alive, whenever he felt this love. He would feel alive when he feels love- and that liveliness would spread through his magic and into the surrounding area.

Of course, everything had its opposites. For love that thing is hate. When Harry felt hate or spite, he would feel dead. That dead feeling would spread through his magic, and the orphanage would twist into some sort of something else. Something that matched his- his death. The hallways would twist and turn, they’d lead to impossible rooms. No lights would work, no matter how new or old they were. The food would deteriorate faster for some odd reason, and the mundane children would experience a variety of untreatable diseases.

Of course, when his emotions changed so did his magical influence. The children would miraculously be cured, the food would be fresh as the day it was made, the lights would flash on- bright as the sun, and the hallways would return to normal.

**_{break}_ **

**_December 31st 1986 4:01 (4:01AM)_ **

Harry woke up early. Tonight. Tonight is when tomorrow begins, and tomorrow marks the first day of his first year in the orphanage (the first couple of months being more of a ‘free trial’ type of thing).

He went through his morning routine like normal- get up, get cleaned up, change, read through a couple of books, and finally, prepare for the shitstorm that is mundane children.

And a shitstorm there was. Food was thrown against the walls, younger children were being tripped and pushed, crayons and pencils were shoved up noses, picture books were torn up and thrown aside, and the noise level rose above all the other buildings’.

That is, until a strange man walked into the orphanage. The man was wearing a flamboyant periwinkle suit. His beard was incredibly long- it surprised the children that he hadn’t tripped. The man walked up to Mr. Cole, who had been sprawled out on the floor.

“Good morning,” said Dumbledore, a feeling of nostalgia hitting him in waves.

Mr. Cole looked at a loss for words.

“My name is Albus Dumbledore, you received a letter from me earlier this week requesting an appointment and you very kindly invited me here.”

“Oh, yes, yes of course.” The man stared at the ceiling for a good ten minutes. “Er… I’ve not a single clue of any letter.”

“I’m here to discuss Harry Potter and his future at my school, Hogwarts. I would also like to arrange for him to live with some family in Surrey.”

“He ‘as family? He’d been left here not too long ago by some er… some man.” Mr. Cole muttered, his face scrunched in concentration.

“He does, and I’ve come to offer him a place in my school.” 

“Any particular reason why you’re interested in Harry? The little buggers nuthin’ special.”

“We believe he has qualities that we are looking for.”

“A scholarship then? Er, I suppose it isn’t much of a ‘assle- HARRY! HARRY POTTER! GET YOUR UNGRAT-” Mr. Cole was cut off when Harry tapped his shoulder. “There you are Harry. This man wants to talk to you. Er… Dumblybore I believe —sorry, Dunderbore. ‘e’s— well, he’s here for a reason obviously.”

“It’s Dumbledore, Mr. Cole.” Harry replied, eyeing the bespectacled man who would often feature in his nightly terrors.

“You’re quite right, my boy. Is there a room where we could speak privately?” Dumbledore asked, his eyes wandering to the children who were standing as still as statues.

“Yes of course. Harry, run off to your room. I’ll be showing Dumbydore the way to your room.” The boy wasted no time in running off.

“Can you tell me anything about Harry Potter’s history? I think he was left here after his sixth birthday?”

“Yes, I believe ‘e was. In the short expanse of — what was it, five months? Yes, five months. ‘e managed to scare all of the children away from ‘im . Families as well for ‘at matter — I’ve no idea ‘ow he did it. They avoid ‘im like the plague. I understand the children.” Mr. Cole seemed lost in thought. “Nasty things happen around ‘at boy. Like jus’ two months ago — nah I shouldn’t say.”

“You realize Mr. Cole, that I’ll need to know what sorts of nasty things happen. So I can prepare for the worst case scenario?”

“Well, two months ago a little girl was struck by lightning after bullying another child and ‘arry, he had ‘is look about him. Like the air was screamin’ bloody murder.” The man paused to shudder. “And a couple days before ‘is boy, Billy I think, he grew an extra appendage. And the night before ‘arry broke his arm when he fell down the stairs. I thought ‘e blamed Billy for his own clumsiness.”

“Were there any other incidents? Any at all?”

“There were quite a few. I don’t remember much about ‘em. Only ‘ings like a boys’ hair being lit aflame and a girl losin’ her eyes. Nasty little ‘ings. I’m tellin’ you.” The duo arrived in front of a door covered with engravings of ivy and snakes. The handle having been carved into a single rose.

“Wonderfully artistic ‘e is. Don’t know ‘ow he does it.” Mr. Cole banged on the door before shouting some nonsense of being presentable. He then left after bidding Dumbledore a good day.

Dumbledore opened the door and walked in. The room was simple. It had brown wooden flooring, white walls and a white roof. There was a small mattress in the corner, a dresser and a nightstand on the sides of it. There was a bookshelf, however, it was empty with no signs of ever being used. And there sprawled out on the floor by the mattress, was Harry with a book in hand. Dumbledore feared that he had made the same mistake as he had once done before.

“How do you do, Harry?” said Dumbledore, walking forward and crouching down onto the floor in front of Harry.

“I am Headmaster Dumbledore, although you already knew that. Didn’t you?” Dumbledore mentioned when Harry didn’t reply. He took out his wand and waved it around a bit. It wouldn’t do for muggles to hear him.

“I did, Headmaster. I assume you’ve come to tell me about Hogwarts? Doesn’t that happen on the child’s eleventh birthday? And aren’t you headmaster? I’m sure you’ve more important things to take care of other than me.” Harry muttered, he didn’t know where he stood with Dumbledore. Didn’t know whether Dumbledore encouraged or discouraged his parents to give him up. Didn’t know if Dumbledore even knew it had happened. He kept his eyes on the floor, he didn’t want to give the man any chances to attempt legilimency.

“Yes, I did at first come here to tell you of Hogwarts, however, it has become clear to me that it is unnecessary. That was certainly not all I came here for. You see, your parents left you here without informing me. I’ve spent the last five months organizing visits to orphanages and foster homes all over the country. Anyways, did you know you have family not far from here. They’re wizards —like us. Messrs Remus Lupin-Black and Sirius Lupin-Black.” Dumbledore said, he pulled out a letter with a deep purple wax seal. “They wrote this letter to you. They would’ve come here themselves, but it was that time of month for —“

“Moony!” Harry shouted, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears. “I thought they forgot about me.”

“They were forbidden by the Potters to not seek you out after your third birthday. The Potters, however, never forbid me from seeking you out.”

“I want to go live with Moony and Padfoot!”

“And they’ll be happy to take you Harry, I just need to ask you some questions.” Harry shook his head so fast he could’ve gotten whiplash if he hadn’t been magical. “Now, about the incidents concerning some muggle children, could you explain what happened?”

“Those mundanes, headmaster? They’re a bunch of bullies. All of them, without a single care about anyone else. The girl, her name is Jessica, she’d steal everyone’s things. She even stole food from the five year olds! And she’s twelve! I had to do something! And Magic’s the only thing I’ve got! And so I thought I wanted to make her pay. Then she screamed the next morning and her eyes were on her bed. Her face was blank where her eyes should’ve been. It was gruesome.” Harry stood staring at the wall for a bit. “Then there’s Billy, he broke my bones. A lot of them. My magic took care of it, of course. But at the time I was angry and I wanted him to suffer. Then the next day he did. He had an extra arm. Only, it didn’t do as he wanted it to. It would hit him whenever he tried to hit someone else, and it would always drop anything it holds. It was disturbing to watch.”

“And the other children? The girl who was struck by lightning and the boy whose hair was lit on fire?”

“Well, the girl tricked a little kid into running in front of a passing car — he died. And my magic flowed through me. And I read once that magic can influence the weather. So I concentrated and she was struck by lightning. There weren’t any clouds either!” Harry thought for a moment before continuing. “The boy, I forgot his name, he was throwing rocks at some poor birds. And so I thought of some way to punish him. And it happened!”

“Harry, we do not use magic to harm others. I admit they are bullies — but that’s what you have adults for. I’m sure if you told Mr. Cole-”

“Told him? The man spends all of his time sniffing that weird stuff! And when he’s not doing that he’s moaning about in his bedroom upstairs! How would I tell the adults if the adults aren’t responsible? Would you prefer I let a murderer walk free? Would you prefer I let a bully continue to bully without consequence? That’s very derisible and unethical!”

“I- I’m sorry he— never mind. That’s unimportant. At Hogwarts you must inform the staff of any and all wrongdoings of your peers. Here, you may be excused for your actions. But the professors at Hogwarts will not tolerate any form of offensive magic that isn’t practiced safely and in the hallways of Hogwarts. Do you understand, Harry?” Dumbledore said, after readjusting his robes.

“I understand, Headmaster. When will I be leaving to Moony and Padfoot’s home?”

“Now, if you’d like? You’ll just need to pack your belongings. Which I assume you’ve already done? It seems time has made us its fool.”

“I have, Headmaster.”

“Follow me then, Harry.”

Dumbledore, Harry quickly noticed, was very quick on his feet. They passed left through the front door, after Dumbledore left two fifty pound sterling notes and one twenty pound sterling note.

Once Harry grabbed onto Dumbledore’s arm the two disapparated into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure you know what I was going for with the whole Mr. Cole thing (related to Mrs. Cole). Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
